Reapted Fears: Katniss x Peeta
by DramaTea
Summary: When Katniss has vision's about another land beside's Panem, can she, Peeta and her friend's find this place before their home becomes nothing more, along with everyone in it? Can Katniss fight the urge to kill herself after the Capitol's hijakcing? Who will survive? What are they hiding?
1. chapter one

**Chapter one**

"I thought you had her!"

Peeta shouted, pacing the room and scowling at the phone.

The phone went silent for quite some time, he knew Gale must've been feeling dumbfounded for letting her run off again

and for all they knew, she could be dead.

He soon got annoyed at his silence and decided to break it.

" This is ALL your fault, Gale! " Peeta wasn't wanting to make conversation, neither was Gale, he just wanted the answers he deserves.

The phone still remained silent until Gale finally spoke, "You stand there and accuse me, but where were you at the time?"

Peeta hears the bitter edge to his tone and shakes his head in disbelief,

almost finding it funny how pathetic Gale was being.

" Well, where were _YOU_ when she ran off? " He snaps back quickly, " You lost her, and I'm going to find her. " peeta finishes and hangs up, placing his hand on his forehead and sighs. He grips the phone in his hand so hard it felt like it could break and shatter into tiny shards, only to fall to the ground and be broken again.

" What am I going to do? " He asks himself then sits down on the newly made couch.

It feels better than standing up, for sure, but he knows he'll have to stand again soon and he wasn't complaining.

After about two or three minutes, he starts doubting himself.

Was it his fault? Was Gale right?

Katniss needs someone to take _care_ of her, which he obviously can't do. His mind made him feel so uncomfortable he flinched.

In the midst of his thoughts, a small, annoying sound interrupts him.

' BEEP BEEP '

The ringing sound comes from his phone. Hesitating for a moment he slowly picks it up.

When he clicks the on button, a white sqaure pops up on the bright screen making him squint for a second.

" New text from.. " He mimics what the screen says, clicking the notification. " .. Gale. " Grunting, the phone takes him to messages.

The text from Gale reads, ' Not If I find her first. You'll never be good enough for her, bread boy. '

Peeta had never received a text like this before, meaning he had never been ' Cyber bullied ' Or what people tend call it around school.

He thinks about what to answer this with and comes up with nothing, so he turns off his phone and lays back, chucking it next to him. It bounces a little then stays firmly in place.

It was probably best not to answer and just think about it instead, seeing that what he'd say would sound different on phone than speaking in person.

 _Not good enough for her?_

The words, even though typed, are glued in his mind and not becoming unstuck in a while.

 _Could Gale sill love Katniss? I don't think so, but, he has been acting pretty weird lately and personally I don't like it, seeing that Katniss often avoids going to see him, or just seeing him in general._

 _And THAT'S weird._

Peeta turns and stares at the window, resting his chin on he back of his warm hand, which is placed on the back top of the couch.

His breaths are now slow and calm, they make his head relax along with muscles.

He stares out the window, faintly seeing the smuges of bushes and tree trunks. It looks so peaceful, the snow falling gently past its surroundings, the even fainter sounds of leaves rustling.

 _Why can't It be so peaceful here?_

He wonders. Suddenly, a small knock at the door awakes him from the peaceful scene outside, which will be forever out of his reach.

He gets up sighing, and walks to the door.

Certain its gale again, he gets prepared to shout.

Peeta opens the door, small flecks of snow make their suttle way inside, resting on the floor boards and patterned carpet. The colours seem to go well together.

" What do y- " He immediately stops and comes to his senses when he sees its not Gale.

Its Katniss.

Taking in the moment, he searches her weak body for any sign of harm. Cuts, bruises and blood cover her, tears made red from the blood dripping from the sides of her temples.

Her arms, are the worst injury on her that he can bear to see.

Cuts starting from near her elbows following down to her trembling wrists. Surprisingly, there's not as much blood as you would think, just a few small, straight lines running down the sides of her arms.

She stares at Peeta helplessly, his hands come up to meet her face. The warmth of them must have gotten to her, because she seemed to have stopped shaking as much.

" Katniss, " He makes his voice quiet and gentle for her benefit, otherwise he would have been rushing in and asking rash questions like who knows what.

" What happened? " After he says that, her eyes assert downwards facing the snowy steps which used to be shown as grey.

" I.. " It seems almost as if the words hurt her when she says them, seeing as it's so difficult for her. She starts shaking and Peeta places his hands down to her shoulders.

" Hey, " He says soothingly, snapping into realisation when he look past her briefly, seeing that the snow is now falling heavily outside.

" Come on. " He now puts one hand on her back and leads her injured, frail body inside to the warmth and protection of the house.


	2. chapter two

**_Chapter Two_**

I struggle to walk to the couch, even with Peeta helping me.

My whole body is trembling and I try, but I can't stop it. Before I know it, I'm sitting on the couch with Peeta asking me questions that are hard to make out.

Sharp pains start to stab at my body, kind of like a hard, forceful pins and needles times one thousand.

When I come to what's left of my senses, I can hear Peeta slightly.

" Katniss, "

I stare into his bright blue eyes, which are filled with deep concern and worry, maybe even a hint of sympathy.

" Katniss, what happened? "

I force my mouth open, causing a painful strike in several places. I rub the back of my neck, using a circlular motion that Peeta often uses on me, and him, sometimes.

He starts to open a bag that he must've gotten of the shelf close to the door, smart boy. He patiently waits for my answer, while dabbing wet, yellow goo medicine on the cuts up my arm.

I wince when he does his, and tears fill my dull eyes, I think one or two escaped my eyes, I couldn't really tell since Peeta somehow numbed me in some places.

" Peeta.. " I choke out, my throat feeling swollen and sore.

A sharp rush of another spikey pain stabs my stomach. I scream out and chuck my head down, so it's facing my lap.

My hands are now latched onto where the pain hit me. Peeta pulls me close to him and strokes the back of my head.

" It's okay.. " He says in my ear soothingly, but screams and cries still make their painful way out of me. My face slowly turns red, not for blushing but I start to feel a bit warm.

" It's okay.. Your ok. " He says while he releases me and turns to pulls something out of the bag.

I wanted to thank him in my head, but when I assert my eyes to check up on his expression, it seems regretful, almost sad. He seems to be hiding something behind his back. I notice he is sweating now, too.

" Ok, Katniss, " There is an edge to his voice, making me grip the couches side, I shift myself an inch back.

What is he hiding? Could it be..

He sighs, turning his face to his side, then turning back to me.

" Uh- " He says breifly, making himself look doubtful, he pulls me into a kiss, smacking his lips againest mine.

I try to cry out from the pain, but I see his hand uncover its self from behind his back. A long, grey point can be seen, two white strips made from the light rest on the side of it.

" Oh my g- " I scream, only stopped by the needle jabbing into my arm quickly. I swear, Peeta would never do this, until _now._

Then, it's just blackness.

Blackness.

That's all I can see.

Peeta, _why?_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Thanks for reading, your gonna' make me cry :')_

 _If there is any mistakes, things that need improvment, please, don't be scared to tell me! :)_

 _I like feedback, so.. X'D_


End file.
